The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances in computing, networking and related technologies have led to proliferation in the availability of multi-media contents, and the manners the contents are consumed. Today, multi-media contents may be available from fixed medium (e.g., Digital Versatile Disk (DVD)), broadcast, cable operators, satellite channels, Internet, and so forth. User may consume contents with a television set, a laptop or desktop computer, a tablet, a smartphone, or other devices of the like. In addition to the contents themselves, ease of consumption remains an important factor to the overall user experience and satisfaction.